


Whisper In My Ear

by faedreamer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Ham & Eggs, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Persistence, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Snark, bottom!Merlin, eggsy won't take no for an answer, merwin smut, sassmaster!merlin, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin said if he ever had a complaint, he should whisper it in his ear. Eggsy has lots of complaints.</p><p>Like that Merlin isn’t kissing him. And how Merlin keeps slipping into his dreams at night. Every day something new, every day Merlin is pushed closer and closer to the edge</p><p>So many complaints. So many ways to make Merlin regret that order. And oh so many ways to get right under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper In My Ear

The first time Eggsy notices the heat between himself and Merlin is the parachute drop. He’s so furious and when Merlin gives him that ‘I am the alpha’ tone and tells him to, in future, whisper his complaints in Merlin’s ear, well...Eggsy isn’t prepared for the jolt straight to his cock.

From then on, though, he takes that directive to heart. And Eggsy has lots of complaints.

~ ~ ~ ~

“I’d like to file a complaint about your trousers, sir,” Eggsy whispers with a soft chuckle, lips a hairsbreadth from Merlin’s ear.

Merlin goes stock still in his chair, barely breathing. “Would you, now?” he asks, as though he’s unruffled. Except Eggsy can hear the slight catch in his voice. His cock responds accordingly.

“Mm-hmm. They’re distractingly snug, sir.” His breath fans against Merlin’s neck and the shudder is visible before the other man clamps down on it.

“Duly noted. Perhaps focus on your training, then, _not_ my trousers.”

Eggsy grins and turns to saunter out of the room to join his fellow recruits in the commissary. “Just following orders, _sir_ ,” he calls over his shoulder. He catches a faint, muttered curse before the door swings shut.

~ ~ ~ ~

A week later, he’s got Merlin cornered on the shooting range, one hand on his stomach through the soft jumper, lips dangerously close to tasting the tender skin just below Merlin’s ear.

“Got a complaint, Merlin...had a dream about you last night.”

Merlin’s eyes sink closed briefly and he swallows visibly. “I hardly see how that’s my fault.” He grinds it out through clenched teeth, and Eggsy just smiles.

“Well, now, you weren’t there to take care of the results for me, so I think that’s definitely on you. Wanna go find an empty corner and make it up to me?”

“Cheeky little…” Merlin shakes his head imperceptibly, as if afraid if he so much as breathes the tiny space between them will be breached and who knows what kind of chaos will ensue if their bodies touch? Eggsy wouldn’t mind finding out. “Get back to work, Eggsy.”

That proud ‘I’m the alpha of this pack’ tone is shaky and thready now. Good. It’s time Merlin starts to realize that if there’s one thing he cannot mold Eggsy into, it’s a subordinate.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers, nose just briefly nuzzling Merlin’s ear before he turns, grabs his gun and jogs off to practice. He doesn’t have to look back to know Merlin’s wobbly on his feet.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Why do you torture him?” Roxy glances across the dining room at Merlin, who’s pushing his food around absently, every so often flicking glances Eggsy’s way. “I swear, if you break that man and we end up with Arthur or somebody equally shit as our handlers for the rest of training, I’ll personally make sure you really _don’t_ have a chute next time.”

Eggsy smiles, catching Merlin’s eye and flashing him a wink and a grin. The other man looks away quickly and a minute later leaves the dining room altogether. “Got no intention of breaking him, Rox. Just having a bit of fun. Tell me you don’t get the urge to rumple up Percival, hmm?”

As expected, Roxy blushes and stutters a bit. “That’s...that’s not true. Percival is my sponsor, nothing more.”

“Mm-hmm. Not foolin’ anybody, love. You go get your man and let me worry about mine.”

Because that’s precisely what Merlin is, even if he doesn’t know it yet.

~ ~ ~ ~

Merlin almost makes it to his office before Eggsy catches him, stepping into his path and invading his personal space in that way the boy has. Confidant. Dominant. His smile wicked and daunting. Merlin’s never met anyone like Eggsy and he honestly isn’t sure whether he’s glad of it or not.

“Mind if we have a chat, sir?” Eggsy asks, though he’s already backing up into Merlin’s office, giving Merlin no choice but to follow or turn around and bolt like a coward. It isn’t that Eggsy _scares_ him, of course, Merlin is a trained Kingsman agent as much as any of the others. No, it’s more that he’s not sure what the boy wants, exactly. Uncertainty is not Merlin’s favorite thing in the world.

But he’ll be damned if he runs from his own office, so he steels his jaw and follows Eggsy into the room, though he doesn’t shut the door behind them.

A second later, Eggsy does, though, and the room is suddenly half as big as before. If he had any hope that this might be an actual meeting with legitimate concerns, that idea is washed away when Eggsy strides forward, hand on Merlin’s chest propelling him back against the wall with a soft thud.

His breath catches, heart thumping, as Eggsy presses against him, that hand sliding up his chest and around to cup the nape of his neck. A commanding touch, powerful, and one that make Merlin’s knees threaten to buckle.

“Eggsy,” he begins, unable to meet his eyes. His gaze lands on Eggsy’s mouth, which is not any better. “This is highly inappropriate.”

Eggsy’s lips twitch. How he can look so boyish and yet so vaguely, seductively threatening is a gift Merlin is sure will be extremely useful in the field. Not so much a gift now, when it’s aimed at him full-force. “Rubbish. I’m followin’ orders _you_ gave. You ain’t the type to give out inappropriate orders, is ya? Now, c’mon down here, got me another complaint.”

Oh god. Merlin’s breath is quick and shallow, but his pride demands he _not_ give in, not fold under the boy’s wicked stare. So he flexes his jaw, stares at a spot on the opposite side of the room and leans down a tick. “What is it?” he asks, biting off each word.

Eggsy’s mouth is warm and open, brushing insolently against Merlin’s ear, the sensitive shell, hot breath tickling the lobe. Merlin can’t help the way his eyes squeeze shut. “I’d like to lodge a complaint about how just _stupid_ hot you are when you tremble for me,” Eggsy whispers, one hand reaching between them to splay across the front of Merlin’s pants, rubbing the hard ridge of his cock. “An’ how fuckin’ unfair it is that you waste all these hard-ons I give ya.”

The touch is electric, a jolt sizzling through him and Merlin can’t stop the groan, his head falling back against the wall. And damn him, Eggsy takes that for an invitation that it most certainly _isn’t_ and dives in to bury his face into Merlin’s arched neck. No, no, no, no! He refuses to give in and pants his hands firmly against the boy’s broad shoulders and shoves.

Eggsy is panting as he stumbles back, and so is Merlin. Maybe for different reasons. Green eyes narrow on him and Merlin feels a shimmer of true concern slither down his spine.

“Stop.” he says firmly, hoping Eggsy will for once listen to him. “I am your handler. Not yours personally, even. We are _not_ anything more.”

For a moment, Eggsy doesn’t speak, doesn’t move. Like he’s processing and perhaps planning a counter-attack. Merlin braces for it, but it never comes. Instead, the young man straightens, casually adjusts his snapback and shrugs. “Wha’ever ya want, bruv.” Then turns to leave.

Merlin’s floored. He hadn’t really expected Eggsy to take no for an answer. He isn’t entirely sure he’s _glad_ that Eggsy has. He immediately scolds himself because of course he’s glad. The boy’s too bold by half. Still, he holds his breath as Eggsy strolls casually toward the door.

Just as he turns the handle, though, Eggsy glances back over his shoulder. “Next time I have a complaint, though…” His smile is cheeky as ever. “I’ll see ya.”

Merlin sags as he’s finally left alone, heart racing, cock aching, and he’s not clear on whether or not he actually won that exchange or not. Probably not.

~ ~ ~ ~

The problem with Eggsy, Merlin decides, is that he never does what you expect him to. After their last exchange, Merlin honestly expects some sort of retaliation, maybe a ramping up of his advances. Instead, Eggsy hasn’t approached him once. It’s been two weeks and Eggsy hasn’t so much as winked at him.

Much to his own shame, Merlin had even resorted to wearing those too-tight trousers Eggsy complained about - nothing. The boy just ignores him and jokes with his friends, playing pranks on Charlie and that group, stealing Roxy off late at night for ice cream and gossip. He’s as quick and clever as he’s ever been in his training - Galahad is awake now and just disgusting with pride for his recruit - but despite Eggsy’s clear dedication to the program, it’s as though Merlin doesn’t exist.

He should be happy. It’s what he wanted, after all, to be left alone, for Eggsy to learn some boundaries and focus on his training. Why isn’t he happy?

Part of him wants to ask Harry for advice, but he suspects there’s a bit of _something_ there that would make the conversation awkward. Not that Harry would ever act on it, Merlin knows that well enough, but Eggsy...Merlin does not think Harry would welcome Merlin seeking advice on what to do about his beautiful little shit of a recruit.

So he’s on his own and while that is usually the way he likes it, in this case it leaves him feeling unprepared. So when he makes his way late one night to the dorm, he’s not quite sure what excuse to use to ask Eggsy to come with him - alone. Then realizes he doesn’t need an excuse, he is Merlin, dammit, and all but a small handful of Kingsmen do as he says without question.

“Eggsy. Come with me.”

From his spot sprawled on his bed dangling what looks like the tie from his robe over the edge to play with JB, Eggsy glances up, brows lifting. The rest of the recruits go still, as well. Merlin suddenly wishes he’d chosen a less conspicuous time - it’s a notable thing, his presence so late at night seeking out one recruit. He blames Eggsy for his failure to take that into account - the boy turns his brain to an absolute scramble.

But no one asks what’s going on, not even Eggsy, who climbs out of bed and comes padding toward him. Shirtless. In just pajama pants. Barefooted. _God_ , he really didn’t think this through.

Out in the hall, Eggsy gives him a questioning look. But there’s something more there...hurt? Merlin’s stomach sinks, faltering for a moment because he truly hadn’t considered how his harsh rejection might have made Eggsy feel and now, faced with potential hurt cause by _him_ , it’s almost overwhelming and dammit, Merlin doesn’t do well with overwhelming. He shuts down and blank-faces and gets snarky.

“Whatcha want? ‘Nother test?” Eggsy glances back toward the dorm, obviously wondering why the rest aren’t in on it, too.

Merlin shakes his head, gesturing further down the hall. “Come with me. My office.”

Eggsy’s brows shoot up, glancing down at his state of dress, then shrugs and follows. Because of course. Eggsy has no shame about his body, that much has become abundantly clear over the past few months. Merlin leads the way, determinedly not looking behind him to get another look at the very well-defined pecs and 8-pack abs and god, his skin is very pale and soft-looking, dappled with little clusters of moles.

In his office, finally, Merlin shuts the door behind them and turns to face Eggsy. He will _not_ act like an enamored child with his first crush. He just… “I want to apologize.”

Perfectly arched brows fly up, and Eggsy tilts his head curiously. “To me? Apologize for what?”

This is harder than he expected, Merlin realizes, swallowing hard. Instead of the apology he had planned, something much closer to an accusation comes out. “You stopped complaining.” Damn it, he sounds petulant, jaw tightening. “I mean...I wanted to apologize if I hurt you. I was harsh...maybe more than necessary.”

Eggsy’s brows stay up, a hint of a smile tugging his pink lips. His _fucking_ pink lips. “An’ now you’re mad I did what ya said and left you alone?”

Merlin scowled, shaking his head. “I am not mad. I’m…” He sighs finally, stepping closer to Eggsy. “I have a complaint of my own.”

A sort of slow heat begins in Eggsy’s eyes, anticipation almost, and he straightens, crooking one finger. “C’mon then...whisper it in my ear, Merlin.”

God, the cheeky little shit. He’s beginning to doubt whether he actually did hurt the boy’s feelings or if Eggsy just has so much confidence he knew...he’d win in the end.

But still Merlin does it, steps closer, leans down slightly and brushing his lips against Eggsy’s ear. Just that tiny touch is electrifying and he closes his eyes in a futile effort to steady himself. “You gave up,” he whispers.

Eggsy doesn’t take his hands out of his pockets, doesn’t move any closer, barely breathes. Then, a soft sigh fans across Merlin’s neck. “Is that your complaint?” he asks.

Merlin nods, heart racing. “Yes.”

Eggsy’s head turns slightly, nuzzling just ever so lightly against Merlin’s neck. “That wasn’t what you wanted, then?”

God help him. Merlin shakes his head, one hand bracing against the wall as his body seems to sway involuntarily into Eggsy’s warmth. The young man does touch him finally, one hand on his waist, his fingertips burning through Merlin’s jumper. “No.”

“What _did_ you want, Merlin?” This time Eggsy’s nuzzle isn’t subtle, mouth opening against his neck and tongue slipping out to taste his skin. Merlin shudders.

He almost wants to lie, to say something sensual, tempting, make Eggsy groan with desire like he does sometimes when they’re this close. Instead, his factual brain insists on blurting the truth. “I wanted to teach you a lesson, dammit.”

Eggsy laughs, the sound like...like fucking sunshine. “Well, yeah, I bet you did. Ain’t really workin’ out for ya, is it bruv?”

Merlin rolls his eyes, letting out a disgruntled sound. “Not very, no.” He exhales softly and shifts his body just a touch closer, until they brush at certain, key points. At the chest, at the groin, legs nudging between legs. “Eggsy?”

“Yeah, Merlin?”

There’s a moment of brief silence. And then… “You win.”

 

 

It’s precisely the thing Eggsy has been aching to hear. Merlin weren’t wrong, it did hurt when he realized maybe Merlin wasn’t as keen on their game as he was – maybe thought it was Eggsy being a harassing jerk, not just teasin’ him like Eggsy’d thought. So he’d stayed away, just in case, because as much as he wants Merlin, he don’t want him _that_ way, with consent all tangled up and questionable.

He is not, however, surprised to discover that Merlin simply wanted to teach him a lesson. And amused as fuck, by it, too. He’ll tease him later, just to see Merlin scowl and glare at him and maybe watch his ears turn red a bit. But for now…for now, he’s won and the prize is all but begging to be claimed.

“Don’t look so worried, Merlin.” Eggsy turns with him, pressing Merlin back against the wall. He might be taller than Eggsy, but he’s leaner and there’s something… _soft_ under the snark and stone-faced aloofness the other man tries so hard to cultivate. “Ain’t no shame in losin’ this battle.” He reaches up one hand to tug Merlin down into a scorching kiss and for the first time, Merlin comes willingly, lips parting before Eggsy’s tongue asks them to.

Turns out, Merlin willing is something else entirely. His elegant, long-fingered hands splay on Eggsy’s sides, drawing him closer, his tongue tangles and chases eagerly, but the best part about Merlin willing is the fucking _sounds_.

A soft moan when Eggsy skims a hand down his chest to slip under his jumper. A frantic whimper when said hand drifts upwards and Eggsy’s fingers stroke over one tight nipple. A demanding growl as Merlin sinks both hands into Eggsy’s hair and tugs impatiently.

Fucking _hell_ , the man’s going to send him up in flames.

As much as he might like to take his time and worship every long, lean, meltingly hot inch of Merlin, it’s been too long coming and Eggsy’s control isn’t prepared for how easily Merlin in need chips away at it. Before long, Merlin’s jumper’s gone and Eggsy kisses him all the way over to the desk where all sorts of important files and precisely organized nonsense ends up strewn to the floor when he bends Merlin forward over the mahogany wood and pins him there with a strong hand at the small of his back.

His skin is fucking flawless, like golden silk and Eggsy bends low over him to press hot, open-mouthed kisses across the wide, strong plane of his back. Merlin squirms under his touch, panting, and then reaches under himself to fumble and yank his pants open, so Eggsy doesn’t have to.

“Eggsy…fuck…”

Eggsy grins, teeth scoring the delicate flesh of his ribcage. “Planning on it,” he murmurs, earning a rough laugh from his lover.

“Then hurry up,” Merlin hisses, legs shifting apart once his pants are at his ankles and he can step out of one leg. His ass is a thing of beauty. “I’m not gonna break, lad, I assure you.”

Eggsy laughed, forehead dropping to Merlin’s back. “Well, I don’t exactly carry lube in my pajamas, Merlin…got any ideas, Mr. Brain?” His hand slips down over Merlin’s ass, fingers skimming the cleft.

Merlin glances back at him and rolls his eyes. “It’s my job to be prepared for any situation, Eggsy. Top left drawer.”

Eggsy’s brows shoot up and he stretches across the desk to tug open the indicated drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube with an incredulous laugh. “Keepin’ slick in your work desk, Merlin? You dirty git.”

Merlin reaches back, one hand closing on Eggsy’s cock through the thin, tented material of his pajamas. His touch is like an electric shock, sizzling. “Keeping it in there for _you_ , Eggsy…you made it very clear that when you decided it was time, I’d better be ready.” His thumb circles deliciously tight and slow over the head of Eggsy’s cock, the leak of precum dampening the fabric. “I’m damn well ready, boy.”

Eggsy’s cock throbs in response to that, the thought that Merlin put a bottle of lube in his office desk specifically in preparation of this moment. Fucking hell, it’s enough to make his knees buckle. And then Merlin yanks his pajama pants down and closes his hand on the naked length of his cock and Eggsy’s knees _do_ buckle.

He slicks his fingers, but before he rubs the lube on himself or Merlin, he’s struck with the urge to explore just a _little_ more. It’s been too long coming to just rush past all the finer details.

Eggsy crouches abruptly, hands slipping a bit thanks to the lube as he spreads Merlin’s cheeks apart and leans in to nuzzle and swipe his tongue across his entrance. The other man gasps, fingers scrabbling at the desktop as he juts his hips back and groans. Eggsy grins and leans into him, tongue more determined now, probing and tasting, lube-slick hands gliding across smooth, golden flesh as his tongue sinks shallowly inside Merlin and drags elemental, primitive sounds of pure need from him.

One hand slides between Merlin’s thighs to stroke his cock, and Merlin responds by lifting one leg up to rest on the desktop, spreading himself even further, allowing Eggsy to get at him better. Eggsy takes full advantage, stroking him tightly, tongue pushing as deep as he can go into Merlin, his own cock throbbing untouched between his thighs, aching for release.

Before long, he can’t ignore that need any longer and shoves to his feet. Merlin lets out a rough, grateful sound as Eggsy rubs the broad head of his cock against his hole and squeezes more lube down the cleft of his ass, spreading it and nudging firmly at his entrance.

“Fuck…Eggsy, fuck me…” Merlin’s voice is ragged in a way Eggsy has never heard it before, and he’s discovering that unraveling this man is his very favorite thing in the world. One by one popping those tightly held buttons and loosing the needy, demanding man underneath.

He gives Merlin exactly what they both want in the next breath, a slow, deep, unrelenting glide all the way to the root, memorizing every delicious, throaty sound Merlin makes as he’s penetrated. He doesn’t pause to give time to adjust, nor does he think Merlin would thank him for the courtesy. Instead, he draws his hips back and sets a slow, deep, hard pace.

Every thrust jolts Merlin, and Eggsy is just as caught up in witnessing Merlin’s gradual fall from grace as he is in his own pleasure. It’s so beautiful to watch – the way his long fingers curl unbidden into the fine wood of his desk. The way he lets out a sobbing breath with each hard, resonating drive of Eggsy’s hips. His forehead presses to the cool wood while his panting breath fogs the glossy surface.

Eggsy bends over him, mouth open against his back, tasting the sweat sheening his skin, feeling every shuddering breath into his lungs, every heavy, pounding heartbeat as they move together. It’s powerful in a way he hadn’t anticipated, but probably should have. Merlin is a firestorm inside fine crystal and the crystal is shattering. Eggsy wants it, wants to experience the crashing destruction of taking this man apart and then give him the soothing comfort of putting him back together again after.

It isn’t long before his wish is granted, a keening sound deep in Merlin’s throat as his orgasm rushes toward him and Eggsy speeds his thrusts, eager to be right there with him when it strikes. Hard, deep, over and over and over until Merlin stiffens, one hand reaching back to curl hard, digging in on Eggsy’s hip and they both come, Eggsy deep inside Merlin, Merlin all over his desk and the once spotless floor.

It’s long, long moments before the sound of frantic breaths and low, aching moans go silent in the room and Eggsy knows he ought to pull out, ease off, let Merlin up, and yet…he doesn’t want to. His cheek presses against Merlin’s shoulder blade, the sound of his slowing heartbeat thundering in Eggsy’s ear. He isn’t entirely sure what’s coming next…is this it? He won and got an extraordinary fuck and now they’re back to handler and trainee? Eggsy isn’t sure he can handle that, quite honestly.

Merlin lets out a sigh under him, hips rocking slightly with a little shudder of lingering pleasure. “Eggsy…”

Eggsy nods, shifting. “Right…I’m movin’…”

A hard hand flies back to dig into his hip again, holding him in place. “Eggsy, I have a complaint,” Merlin breathes, glancing back at him.

Eggsy chuckles, relaxing at the soft tone and warmth in his hazel eyes. “Yeah? Can’t imagine whatcha got to complain about, old man – just had the finest orgasm of your life, courtesy of your very own boytoy. What more d’ya want?”

Merlin’s smile is slow and devilish. “Round two.”

 _Yes_ , Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr @ faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for prompts, flailing or whatever else. :) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
